


[podfic] proving a point

by notcaycepollard, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Podfic, WHAT A TIME, a whole lot of determination, allusion to Finn/Rey/Poe, not much experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's like the Resistance think they invented fucking," Rey huffs, and Finn feels himself bubble with unexpected laughter.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] proving a point

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [proving a point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823508) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** not much experience, a whole lot of determination, Enthusiastic Consent, WHAT A TIME, allusion to Finn/Rey/Poe   
 ****

 **Length:**  00:15:39  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_proving%20a%20point_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
